When you realize the joy
by PetiteRenard
Summary: He finally realized it after years of working together. But what is he gonna do about it? first fanfic ever please review and tell me if you like it
1. Chapter 1: Why now?

**Author's note: Hey I finally put out my first Fanfic please review and tell me how I did.**

This was the day it finally hit him, and boy did it hit him hard. He loved her, it was prohibited he knew this all too well, but he couldn't stop the feelings from spreading warmly in his chest. He loved her the moment he met her he just hadn't noticed. He really felt a deep connection to her they were partners they had each other's backs. She seemed to care about him too a lot, and she showed it more than he did. He felt like such an idiot he had these kinds of feelings for her this was the second time he really felt something more than lust for a women. She was strong, beautiful, intelligent, and when she wanted to she was funny and soft. He finally realized all this and it took her almost dying for him to finally get it.

He knelt at her hospital bed his eyes closed breathing erratically, he had ran here. Gibbs had given him the day off because of his broken arm he remembers having to fight with Gibbs

"_But Gibbs come on you need me, you can't be serious about taking Mcnerd and Ziva without your most talented senior field agent" Gibbs had given him a hard but effective stare. "Tim and ms. David can be just as effective as you Tony." Gibbs said evenly locking eyes with Tony willing him silently to give up. "Alright boss but you're probably gonna need a leash so that Ziva doesn- ow" He felt a hand connect with his head. "Shutting up boss" Tony smirked walking over to his desk. "Now go get some rest DiNozzo" Gibbs said Tony could hear the smirk in his voice. He picked up his coat and slung it over his good arm heading, toward the elevator. On the way Ziva gave him a triumphant look and she whispered so that almost no one heard it but he caught it "feel better tony"._

He should have been there he could have helped even with his broken arm. There had been a bombing and they had been hit by the shrapnel. McGee and Gibbs had gotten out fine because Ziva risked her life to make sure they where okay. When Tony got the call from Gibbs he almost drop to his knees and wept.

"_Zivas been badly injured in a car bomb." He heard Gibb's slow but sure voice say on the other end. "She has just come out of surgery and is going to live but…." He was hearing the words but they weren't registering. She was hurt and he wasn't there to help._

She had visible cuts and stitches from the ordeal just looking at them he winced. He whispered softly to her "I'm so sorry Ziva if I had been there I could have protected you." "Tony…" she murmured his heart skipped a beat was she waking up? Her head tossed to the side and he sighed, "she was just dreaming…..of me?" He laughed alittle to himself she must have been worried about him too. He laid his head on her cot and closed his eyes once again he'll just rest here until she wakes up. He hummed a soothing tune to himself while he drifted off. Gibbs just sat in the doorway a smirk playing on his lips.

**Author's note: Hey um if you liked this please tell me if you want me to continue cause if it sucks I won't XD so uh how is it for my first fanfic I hope that the characters don't seem ooc**


	2. Chapter 2: On your six boss

**Author's Note: So I'm really so happy that you guys like it and I have decided that I will update this every monday or tuesday and if I'm really happy both days. Though the chapters are gonna be short like this cause I'm no good at writing alot at once. So please keep reviewing and telling me what you wanna see (cause I'm totally winging this ^_^; )**

**Disclaimer(cause I forgot it the first time): I don't own NCIS but if I did oh the things that would be changed :3 I only own any non canon characters like the nurse and doctors and shi-stuff**

Tony woke to a nurse shaking his shoulder "um sir would you like a chair you look uncomfortable". "No thanks you don't have to worry about me". Normally he probably would have started flirting she was pretty enough, but he just wasn't in the mood. "Um if I may say this sir, you don't have to worry so much ms. David is in the best care and is making a full recover". This eased Tony just a small amount but did she really have to call him sir he wasn't THAT old, though he really felt old at the moment. "Thank you" Tony said in a small voice almost like a child. The nurse was a bit surprised at how young he sounded, she smiled softly and her deep blue eyes sparkled like stars "no problem". She left the room and left Tony to his silence once more.

"Aw Zi please wake up soon, I-I have something important to tell you" Tony whispered. The room's depressing silence was only accompanied by the beeping of the machines. Tony sat back on his feet and sighed "I'd do anything to hear your voice right now". "Will mine do for now" he heard a voice coming in behind him. He turned his head to see Tim walking through the door. "What's up Mcgiggle" Tony said trying to put on a smile. "You don't have to force yourself Tony, I know how you're feeling right now" Mcgee said in an understanding voice. "Oh really Mcgee you can really tell how I am feeling, why don't you use your big words to describe it" Tony said in a half bitter half playful voice. "Well I know that you feel dejected or how about crestfallen" Tim said laughing a bit. Tony softened up a bit "crestfallen sounds like a word that ducky would use" he mused. Tim walked over to Tony as he stood up, "you know that Ziva is a fighter and would never just leave us." Tim said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yeah you're right Timmy….thanks" Tony said. For awhile they just stood in the ever quiet room sharing a brotherly moment.

Then like clockwork their fearless leader walked into the room to break them out of their trance. "DiNozzo…" Gibbs said in his leader voice, "yes boss" Tony retorted in that perfect soldier tone. "I know you would like to stay by her side, but without Ziva right now, we need everyone else back at the office". Tony nodded he knew his arm was pretty much healed by now and he should be returning to his home away from home. "On your six boss" he said in his usual voice right on Gibbs' heel like normal as he exited the room. Mcgee was quick to follow noticing as Tony took another sparing glance at Ziva's peaceful figure.

**Author's note: I'm really enjoying writing this I've never felt so good about my writing before but yeah remember reviews make me happy and let me know what you guys want.**


End file.
